


When the boy you like actually falls in your arms

by janelovelace



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janelovelace/pseuds/janelovelace
Summary: "He started to observe the people around him, as he usually did, then he noticed a guy, standing a few centimeters away from him. In that moment he realized why that spot remained free. That fellow was really intimidating."Bus!AU - Adam and Ronan share a bus ride. This is an AU so they don't really know each other.





	

That morning the bus was even more crowded than usual. With a sigh, Adam Parrish got in and started searching for a tiny space where he could at least breathe air, he wasn’t asking much. He started wandering between the sleepy people and finally found a free spot. He stood there satisfied, and found something to hold onto during the ride. 

He started to observe the people around him, as he usually did, then he noticed a guy, standing a few centimeters away from him. In that moment he realized why that spot remained free. That fellow was really intimidating. He was tall, he wore black clothes and a leather jacket, his head was shaved and there was a trace of a tattoo behind his neck. But it wasn’t all those things that made him look so dangerous and scary. It was his eyes, even if they were of the most beautiful blue Adam had ever seen. He also noticed that the guy had nice eyelashes. Adam admitted to himself that he was really handsome. But something in his gaze forced you to keep your eyes away, he was like some wild animal staring at his prey.

Adam had the sensation of being watched, and in fact he was able to catch the boy observing-no, not really observing, actually staring at him. As soon as Adam moved his gaze near him, the boy immediately looked away or outside the window, but it was always too late.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that it was quite a shock for him when the bus braked and he lost the grip on his “anchor”, finding himself with nothing to hold onto. The abrupt movement pushed him violently forward, his body collided against something solid and that stopped his fall. He was still afraid though, so he just gripped very tightly whatever this thing that prevented him from falling.

The problem was that it wasn’t something, but someone. He opened his eyes, then he slowly rose his gaze, and met the icy glare of the strange boy he had been looking at. Adam was holding his leather jacket and his head rested on the chest of the boy, who was also holding Adam shoulders, so that they were in a sot of embrace.

Adam panicked, but then he relaxed when he saw that the guy wasn’t angry, but rather he was…embarassed? Or, at least, very nervous. He noticed that his fair skin had gained a light shade of pink and his body was very tense. They looked at each other for a moment, the boy swallowed. Then Adam stepped back, letting go the leather jacket as the boy lost grip of his shoulders, and exclaimed in a mortified tone “I’m so sorry!”.  
The boy stared at him for some seconds, then he looked away and murmured “It was nothing”, but Adam Parrish couldn’t know that in that moment, the speed of Ronan Lynch’s heart beat had increased, because the cute boy he saw every morning on the bus had just fallen in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think about it ♡


End file.
